How All The Bad Young Justice Stories Came To Be
by Weehoodle
Summary: The evil writer grinned. "It is time for me to unleash my powers into the world! MWHAHHHAHAHAHA!" Will the Team be able to stop the evil Authors in time?
1. How it all started HAHAHA!

"This is the story of how all the bad stories came to be..."

Kidflash said, holding a flash light up to his face.

"Get on with it Baywatch!"

Artemis glared at him.

"Fine! It all started when Dick Grayson was around seven..."

**FLASHBACK...**

Dick Grayson sat on the chandelier in Wayne Manor hoping that jumping off it would give him something fun to do while Bruce was in his study again.

"Master Dick?"

Alfred called out, looking for the little boy, hoping he wasn't going to try another stunt like he pulled last week, walking on the roof. Dick heard the Wayne butler coming and crouched down in the chandelier so Alfred wouldn't see him. "Master Dick if you hide from me, you will not get the cookies that are in the oven." Alfred stated. Dick contemplated the threat and immediately poked his head out of the top of the chandelier.

"Okay I'm coming!"

Alfred looked up and saw the boy in the chandelier,

"Master Dick! What in the world are you doing in the chandelier?"

"It looked like fun."

Dick stated happily.

"Get down! No, wait stay there I'm going to go get Master Bruce, wait until I get back."

Alfred said, hurrying off to Bruce's study. Alfred walked hurriedly down the hall and opened the door to Bruce's study. "Master Bruce! Dick has climbed into the chandelier!" Alfred exclaimed. Bruce looked at him with no surprise. The boy had already done more reckless things than he could count! So it was no surprise to Bruce when he had heard he climbed on the chandelier.

"What in the world posses him to do these things?"

Bruce asked, mumbling. Bruce stood up and walked out of the room quickly with Alfred trailing behind. Bruce looked at the boy sitting in the chandelier and sighed. "Why are you up there Dick?" Bruce asked him rubbing his forehead. Dick looked down at Bruce.

"It looked fun Bruce! Besides, I know how to do it safely and Alfred was right there as my spotter!"

Dick grinned. Alfred looked at Dick in surprise.

"I was in the kitchen, Master Dick."

"Oh, it looked like you were right behind me!"

Dick said in fake confusion. Alfred and Bruce looked at each other.

"Come down Dick."

Bruce told him, a bit aggravated at the young child's antics.

"Okay!"

Dick exclaimed. He stood up in the chandelier and the supports started creaking so Dick quickly jumped from it. Bruce's eyes widened and he opened his arms to catch the boy when Dick disappeared into thin air.

"Dick!"

Bruce shouted. "He was right there." Bruce whirled around. But the boy wonder was no where in sight.

(With Dick)

Dick rubbed his head, figuring he had a bad landing and hit his head. In fact, he did hit his head, but not on what he expected. A giant elephant blew its trumpet and Dick looked up surprised.

"Peanut?" He looked at the elephant oddly,

* * *

"Wait a second! I didn't sound like that!"

Robin exclaimed, looking at Kidflash murderously

"Yes you did. Don't interrupt me!"

Kidflash told him, shaking a bit from the glare. He cleared his throat and started again...

* * *

"I must have really hit my head." He told himself rubbing said head.

"Aww, you were so cute when you were little!"

A shrill voice cried out. Dick turned around curiously to see who had said that only to get enveloped in a hug.

"Do I know you?"

Dick asked the creepy person. The person let go of him and they turned out to be a teenage girl.

"Nope!"

She grinned.

"Where Did Bruce and Alfred go?"

Dick asked now very confused.

"Oh they will be here in about..."

She looked at the clip board that appeared in her hand. "Five chapters or so, but for now time to go to your parents and here's your script," She handed him a piece of paper. "Now go little Robin!" She pushed him into the little trailer he used to call home. Dick walked into the trailer and looked at the piece of paper in his hand.

_Dick: Te iubesc mami si tati!_

_Dick's mom: I love you too my little Robin._

"Is this Romanian?"

Dick muttered confused. Dick looked around and saw cardboard cutouts of his parents. "Am I supposed to say this?" He asked, poking his head out of the trailer.

"Yes!"

The crazy girl yelled.

"Okay... Te iubesc Mami si Tati!" Dick told the cutouts hoping to get out of the place faster.

"I love you to my little Robin."

The cutout of Dick's mom Mary said, turning into a real person, or so he thought.

"You're alive?"

Dick said, with his mouth open in shock.

"CUT!"

Yelled the weird girl.

'Am I in a movie?'

Dick thought.

"You didn't follow your lines!"

The girl came up to Dick. "With more passion this time!" Dick looked back at his still card board Dad and his Half alive Mom.

"Te iubesc mami si tati!"_  
_

Dick said again.

"Perfect! We will reconvene again tomorrow at..."

She checked her watch. "Four thirty! See you later guys!" The crazy girl snapped her fingers and Dick appeared back in the foyer of the Wayne Manor. It was very dark and it looked like no one was up.

* * *

(A couple of hours after Dick vanished...)

By far this was the most perplexing and stressful situation Bruce Wayne had ever been in. First, his ward took a swan dive off of his chandelier and then disappeared into thin air. Second, he had looked at the security cameras (Six times) for any sign of a disturbance, where he found a small light, but nothing else. Third, he had to go to the watch tower to get some supplies and Barry and the boy scout bothered him the ENTIRE time. Bruce sighed. The cowl of the his costume hanging off on the back of his neck.

"Bruce?"

Called out a little voice. The Dark Night got up and walked slowly to the staircase connecting the bat cave to the Manor.

"Bruce!"

Yelled the boy, with a little desperation in his voice. The playboy ran up the stair taking three at a time. when he reached his office he practically flew out of it.

"What happened?"

Bruce asked him, worriedly.

"I don't know."

Dick frowned looking at Bruce "Are you Batman?" He asked excitedly. Bruce mentally face palmed when he looked at his clothes and realized he hadn't changed out of them in the hurry of finding Dick.

"Yes but we can talk about that later. Now tell me exactly what happened."

Bruce looked at the small child.

"Well first I saw peanut again and then this weird lady had me act in a movie with card board Mami and Tati..."

Dick explained.

Bruce raised his eyebrow.

"What did it look like?"

"My old trailer."

Dick replied.

* * *

"Wally!"

Flash yelled, speeding around Mt, justice.

Kidflash frowned.

"Gotta go guys, I will continue tomorrow."

He said getting up from the campfire.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I know I haven't updated Little notes in a while... But I have been working on this! And the Hairy eyeball! Please check out the Hairy eyeball! It is a new story Moth165 and I came up with! You guys will LOVE it! Have fun!**

**REVIEW!**

**Nina is watching,**

**Don't die.**


	2. Cardboard, Ketchup and Clipboards

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter! Sorry for being so late... SOOOO... ON WE GO!**

"I'm baaaack!"

Kidflash shouted, much to the annoyance of everyone in the main room of the mountain. The team had just got done with an impromptu four hour training session with Black Canary and Kidflash neglected to show up. None of them were in the mood to deal with the Speedster.

"Captain Cold got out again, Soooooo... Who wants to continue our story?!"

* * *

After the previous day's events, Bruce was pulling out all the stops so that Dick didn't vanish again. After he viewed the tapes many times and scanned every inch of the main room, Bruce concluded that it was some sort of magic and he admitted (Begrudgingly) that he needed some help with that factor.

"But, Bruuuuuuce!"

* * *

"I wasn't some whiny five year old, KF!"

Robin protested, he looked up from the screen of his wrist computer to glare at Wally.

"Is this your story? I don't think so."

Kidflash replied as he stuffed another handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"But-"

"SHH!"

* * *

Dick whined profusely, he had been subjected to numerous tests and like the bird he would soon be named after, didn't like to sit in one place... AT ALL.

"Stop moving, Dick."

Bruce grumbled as he tried to stick a band aid on the struggling and protesting child. Dick was making this harder on himself, he just needed to draw some blood for samples! It wasn't the end of the world, well, it actually could be if more people started to disappear. The clock on the Bat Computer read 4:25, so Bruce only had a couple minutes before Dick was pulled out of his protection again, he had gotten this information ten minutes ago when Dick had just conveniently remembered, to say the least, Bruce was extremely agitated.

4:28

"Is there anything else you can think of Dick?"

Bruce asked quickly, eyeing the clock to the left of him.

"Nope!"

Dick exclaimed cheerily as Bruce finally put the cursed band aid on, it had only taken twenty minutes.

4:29

Bruce had huge doubts that this mystical force could even get _into_ the Batcave, much less take his ward, nobody except a select few knew his identity and-

4:30

Dick felt the same sensation come over him as the other day and he heard Bruce shouting something, but he couldn't hear it. The scene suddenly changed and he was standing on a trapeze platform with the same two cardboard slats as the day before, he looked around and the stands were empty. Above him was a colorful Big top and instead of his regular clothes, he noticed he was in a completely wrong version of his costume from the Flying Graysons.

"Hellloooo again, Cute-pie!"

Yelled the girl with the clipboard from the ground, waving said clipboard in greeting.

"Today is the death scene! Now, you have to be more dramatic than the last time! I got criticism, so maybe some screaming and crying or both at the same time! Yeah, just say what you said the first time, it'll come to you! Lights, camera, action!"

Suddenly all the lights went out and flicked back on, there was now a cheering crowd and and Pop Haley was in the center of the ring announcing something to the crowd.

"Welcome to Haley's traveling carnival! I would like to introduce... THE SOARING GRAYSON'S!"

Now he was really confused, he lived in a circus, not a carnival! And the soaring Grayson's? Everything was wrong! His cardboard Mother and Father, now alive, were swinging towards him on the trapeze, the routine itself was impossible. Then the wires started making really loud creaking noises, not just loud, really, really loud, like an elephant, but apparently, nobody but him could hear them.

"The ropes are creaking!"

He shouted to his parents. No one listened to him and his parent's continued doing their impossible routine with sick smiles on their faces.

"Get off!"

He yelled, frantically waving his arms around and jumping up and down. Still NO ONE was paying the slightest bit of attention to the young acrobat. Finally the elephant ropes broke and his parents started falling to the ground. The lights flickered again and when they turned back on he was on the ground with his cardboard parents, someone had ripped their cardboard arms and legs off and put something that looked and smelled like ketchup on them. Dick just knelt there with his mouth open, was this some sort of sick joke?

"Cut! Good job everyone! We meet back here at 7:30 tomorrow!"

With a wave of her clipboard, (Dick was starting to think it was magical) the scene transformed into the cave again.

"BRUUUUUCE!"

* * *

Six hours, forty-two minutes and thirty five seconds later The Dark Knight nearly jumped out of his skin when Dick return, screaming at the top of his lungs. Let's just say it was not a pleasant situation. When he finally calmed his ward down enough to speak coherently, he tucked him into bed. He was currently staring at the large computer screen in the cave, he was running both security camera tapes side by side to check for any differences or similarities. So far, both of them were impeccably alike, not a single molecule was different and it was frustrating the guardian of Gotham to no end. Zatara was on an off world mission, his daughter was too small and Kent Nelson retired long ago.

"Master Bruce, I suggest you get some sleep."

Alfred suggested quietly, bringing the billionaire out of his thoughts and investigation.

"I can sleep tomorrow."

"I'm afraid it is, Master Bruce."

Bruce sighed and gave a sidelong glance at the clock to satisfy Alfred.

_**3:45 AM**_

"Call and cancel my meeting tomorrow, I can reschedule another time. Tell them I'm spending quality time with Dick."

He replied as he increased his finger speed at the keyboard. Alfred pursed his lips and walked away stiffly, he wasn't going to try and fight a battle he could not win.

* * *

"Team, report to the breifing room in five."

Called a loud voice over the PA system. The Young Justice team looked up at the speakers in surprise, nearly all of them jumped when they heard Batman's voice interrupt Wally's story.

"I'll continue after I save the world."

Kidflash grinned arrogantly, speeding off to change. The rest of the team exchanged glances and Aqualad caught Robin's smirk.

"Robin, was that actually Batman?"

"Nope."


End file.
